


Shaped by Blood

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Genderbending, Male to Female, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Transformation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: A man tired of his lonely life decides end it, but while doing so he has a chance encounter with a vampire.





	Shaped by Blood

Looking over the ledge of the roof Denis took in the eight story drop and blithely thought, That should do it. **  
**

“Whatca doin’ der bud?” Denis almost jumped out of his skin hearing a man’s voice emanating from behind him. “Sorry bucko, didn’t mean ta scare ya.”

“Who the hell are you? What are you doing up here?” questioned Denis, heart still racing.

“Don’ worry ‘bout all dat. I tink yer answers ta dose questions would be a lot better dan mine.”

Denis gave a sharp exhale, “Whatever. Might as well tell you. Not going to matter in a few minutes anyway. I’m going to hop over this ledge cause I’m twenty-five and still a virgin.”

“Seems like a bit o’ an extreme reaction der bud. It’s nat dat crazy,” offered the stranger.

“You don’t understand,” Denis spat, “I’ve been asking girls out almost weekly since I was sixteen and they all turn me down cause I’m not some cool jock. I’m tired of dealing with all those stupid sluts.”

The stranger gave a light chuckle, “Ya ever think it might actually be ‘cause yer a greasy fuck?” While unkind, it wasn’t a wholly inaccurate assessment of Denis. He was pasty, pudgy, and generally an unkempt nerd stereotype.

Turning red Denis said, “So you like to kick a guy when he’s down? What a fucking saint you are.”

“I suppose dat was a bit rude o’ me. How ‘bout I make it up ta ya,” as he said this Denis watched him melt out of the shadows. As soon as he formed he moved like a video that had lost a bunch of frames right to him. Denis could barely let out a yelp before the vampire sank his fangs into his throat.

**…**

It had been about two weeks since Denis had encountered the vampire. He awoke the next morning in the basement of an abandoned factory. Trying to leave he quickly learned that being in the sun caused him terrible pain, so he waited until night. Motivated by his strange new hunger he killed two people on his first night out and another four over the week. While these people were just random passersby they did have one commonality, they were beautiful women. Denis, even in his unlife, still bore a strong resentment towards those who he perceived that had wronged him.

Unfortunately his actions attracted a lot of attention, and as he was going for his seventh kill he was stopped by increased police patrols. Narrowly escaping he decided he needed to get out of the city and was currently squatting in an abandoned farm house.

Denis hadn’t eaten since then, so as night fell he made to leave his barn, but was greeted by familiar voice from behind, “Been ‘avin a bit o’ fun der bud?” Denis wheeled around in surprise that he could sneak up on him even with his enhanced senses.

“Yeah. You got a problem with it?” Denis asked confrontationally.

The vampire gave a hearty chuckle, “Well, I’d be a bit o’ a hypocrite ifn I did now wouldn’t I? Na bud, I’m ‘ere ta see what happens ta ya.”

“What do you mean ‘what happens to me’?”

Walking from the shadows Denis could take in the vampire for the first time. He was pretty unassuming, no giant cape or anything, just regular clothes on a slightly muscular frame. He did have a powerful presence about him however, and Denis shrunk from him a bit as he moved close. ”Well ya see der bud, on the first full moon after ya tern to a vampire ya get some strange ability. I just happen ta be da curious type, so I’d thought I’d come watch.” Pointing out the open barn door he said, “Speak o’ da devil too.”

Turning to see what he was talking about Denis could see the clouds moving from out in front of the moon casting him in its light. The reaction was near instant, his body was wracked with a tingling sensation. He could feel his body being twisted, pushed, pulled, and contorted. Collapsing to the ground panting he noticed under his jeans and hoodie his body was different.

“What da we ‘ave ‘ere?” said the vampire coming to take a closer look. “Well, well, I’d say ya got quite the interesting power indeed.” With a flash of his eyes he ordered, “Why don ya take dem clothes off der sweet’art?” Not in control of his body Denis complied.

For some reason he wasn’t as shocked as he thought he should be when, as he disrobed, he found himself to have a woman’s body. Not just any woman’s body though, running his eyes over the slight breasts, athletic build covered in pale skin, and catching a lock of fire red hair in the corner of his eye he knew this was the body of his first victim. As this realization hit him he was beset by her memories. While he could tell they were separate from his true memories they felt just as much his own. “Little lean fer my tastes, but I suppose beggars cannae be choosers.”

In reaction to the vampire’s words Denis’ thoughts went unbidden to his fourth victim, who was the total opposite of his first. These thoughts twisted his body, thickening out his breasts, ass, hips, thighs, even his lips became full and pouty. The changes completed with his skin turning a silky ebony, and his black hair bunching into curls.

“Oh ho! Dinne know ya did requests, bud,” With this the vampire moved in and pressed down on Denis’ shoulder dropping him to his knees. The vampire, undoing his fly, let his thick half-hard cock drop onto Denis’ face. Denis had inferred by this point that the vampire was deploying some kind of mind control against him, but when he numbly took that penis into his mouth he knew that wasn’t the whole story. Something about the mixing of these woman’s thoughts into his own caused him to be… different. He had never had any interest in other men, but now he wanted very much to suck this vampire’s dick, and so he did.

It seemed that he wasn’t just granted with new desires, but new skills as well. He just the right way to work that dick to hardness. Then when it was, how fast to bob up and down, how to work his tongue, when to cradle and squeeze the vampire’s fat nuts. It seemed as though from those six women he’d gotten at least forty years of varied sexual experience. The vampire was able to last against this magnificent blowjob for but a few minutes, and only because he’d had a few lifetimes of experience himself. With a grunt he pressed Denis’ face into his crotch unloading rope after rope of jism down his distended gullet.

Slipping his cock free he said, “Woo bud. Dat was pretty good. I’m still curious to see what other tricks ya might gat up yer sleeve,” with this he nudged Denis in the shoulder, pushing him to his back. Seemingly falling in slow motion his body started to shift into his third victim. This woman was more statuesque than the last. Tall, long legs, subtle curves, all set under sun kissed skin topped with golden tresses. As he softly dropped the floor the vampire followed spreading his legs and and experimentally sticking his finger inside what he found to be a soaked cunt. Cracking a satisfied smile he said, “Well, I dan like ta keep a lady waitin’.”

As the vampire pressed into him he was struck in equal measure by the known but unknown sensation of penetration and being called a lady. I did seem fair observation, beyond the physical form he was outnumbered six to one in his head now. The realization washed over her setting her at ease so that she could truly enjoy being ravished by the vampire. As he pumped his fat cock into her pussy she pulled him down for a kiss. This spurred the vampire on, but it still wasn’t enough. When they broke for air she moved his hands to her full tits which he was more than happy to paw at. She was almost there. Snaking her hands down to her exposed clit she rubbed it with wanton vigor. As she reached the first climax as the new woman she was now her walls spasmed around the invading pole, coaxing out her lover’s hot seed.

The vampire wasn’t satisfied however. Pulling out his femslime covered rod he flipped her over and swatted her ass. With a sly smile she commanded the change this time, to her most recent victim. She was fairly similar to this form but with more natural caramel skin and wavy brown hair. The most striking difference was that this woman had an enormous ass. The vampire was able to sink his fingers into those fat cheeks to his incredible satisfaction. All the vampire needed to do was get his tip into her waiting pucker before she pushed back hilting him in her. Every thrust was met with the crash of hips against assflesh. Every time the vampire bottomed out in her she felt lightning shoot up her spine. Reaching their greatest crescendo yet the vampire pressed into her back and sunk his fangs into her neck as he exploded in her. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as she was rocked by the indescribable pleasure.

They both lay there until there night air became uncomfortable on their sweat soaked skin. “Well din,” the vampire spoke, “dat went pretty well ifn I do say so myself.” the woman only offered a satisfied groan. Helping her to her feet the vampire asked with a smirk, “So sweet’art, what da ya say we find some more gals and see if you an’ me canne ‘ave some more fun?”

Pressing into his chest she purred, “I’d love nothing more.”


End file.
